


Тьма и ни одной звезды

by Cexmet



Series: 2017 || Mini G-PG-13 [1]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: на самом деле, Раст не уверен, что свет побеждает





	Тьма и ни одной звезды

Раст уже не помнит, какой была его жизнь раньше, до этого всего. Его новая любимая игра: смотреть на облака, пытаясь вспомнить, каково это: быть мужем и отцом, или, например, школьником, или полицейским, закончившим работу под прикрытием и уверенным, что уже побывал в самом большом дерьме, какое только есть на свете. Иногда Расту почти удается вспомнить, но в последний момент все разваливается. 

Марти звонит ему, предлагает встретиться, выпить вместе пива, но Раст отказывается. И на следующий день, и через неделю тоже. Он понимает, что Марти — единственный на всем белом свете человек, которому на него не насрать, может быть, даже единственный, кто хоть немного его любит, но Раст не хочет с ним видеться, и не только потому, что Марти — часть прошлого, истории, которую, наконец, удалось довести до завершения, поставить точку, убрать в ящик навсегда.

Намного важнее другое: Раст не может с уверенностью сказать, что не солгал Марти, сказав ему, что мрак отступает, бежит от сияния звезд, от побеждающего света, выжигающего его дотла — тогда эти слова прозвучали красиво, они были нужны, Раст произнес их вслух, как молитву, но молитвы редко имеют что-то общее с истиной — в противном случае мир раскололся бы на куски от множества исполненных богом желаний, а ангелы-хранители ходили бы по земле, держа грешников за руки, не позволяя им наступать на змей и не давая заснуть в медвежьей постели. 

После выхода из больницы с каждым взглядом на ночное небо Раст видит все больше черноты, будто звезды медленно гаснут, как докуренные до фильтра сигареты. 

У Раста в руках остались обрывки нитей, которые вели к людям куда важнее, куда могущественнее, чем сумасшедший ублюдок Реджи Леду с лицом монстра из фильма ужасов и биографией под стать. Его смерть была брошенной костью, брошенной полиции и прессе, но Раст прекрасно понимает: за нападениями на детей стоял не один Леду, он не был даже главным или самым страшным, просто оказался в удобное для всех время в удобном месте, а потом отправился на тот свет и теперь на него можно списать что угодно, хоть убийство Кеннеди — мертвецу все равно. Раст сам видел фотографии детей в карнавальных нарядах с причудливыми масками, растерзанных, мертвых или умирающих детей, глаза которых блестели, как у попавших в свет фар оленей, отражая вспышки камер.

И люди, которые это сделали, по-прежнему на свободе. 

Раст подумывает вернуться на Аляску, или уехать куда-нибудь в Канзас, в Колорадо, подальше от Луизианы и от тех, кто его знает в лицо. Особенно от Марти, который может однажды, за бутылкой пива, спросить его: «Так что мы будем делать с остальными?». Марти — простой человек, в этом его сила: пошлые шутки, выпивка с друзьями, дом за белым забором, попытки сохранить все, что осталось от когда-то казавшейся идеальной семьи. Он вполне может верить в победу света над тьмой, ведь Марти — как раз из тех, за чьи грехи якобы умер Иисус и они ему за это благодарны. 

Марти, конечно, тот еще мудак, но он не заслуживает страданий, не заслуживает зла. Пусть лучше сидит в любимом баре и читает газеты, каждая из которых описывает смерть Реджи Леду как победу над чудовищем, после смерти которого весь мир может спать спокойно — если Марти постарается, то он тоже в это поверит. Потребуется много сил, терпения, вся его твердолобость, чтобы поверить, но он справится. И будет жить дальше. Такова суть простых людей: они живут дальше. После горя, ужаса, потерь, страданий они зачерпывают большой кружкой равнодушие со дна собственного рассудка и живут дальше. 

Раст им завидует. 

И каждое утро он говорит себе, что он уедет из Луизианы, чем дальше — тем лучше. Может, ему стоит перебраться в Канаду или Мексику. Чем дальше от тех убийц, чьи имена он знает или может узнать — тем лучше для всех. Каждый день Раст смотрит на облака, пытаясь напомнить самому себе, что у него когда-то была другая жизнь. 

Но каждую ночь он слышит голос спрятанного под полом обреза, голос старого пистолета, лежащего в ящике стола, голоса ножей и веревок — все они говорят, что он должен довести историю до настоящего конца. Раст знает, где живут чудовища, он уже заходил в их дома, офисы, тайные убежища. И не забыл дорогу. Он не знает, скольких сможет убить до того, как его поймают, но с несколькими точно разделается; самый справедливый суд и самая быстрая смертная казнь. Но это не сделает мир лучше. На смену одним монстрам неизбежно приходят другие, и Расту вовсе не хочется становиться частью этого круговорота. 

Он подходит к окну, хочет взглянуть на звезды, чтобы напомнить самому себе: свет побеждает, тьма не может быть вечной, — но вместо звезд видит едва заметные белые точки, он не может различить даже их мерцание, а тьма омывает его дом со всех сторон, тычется в окна, стучит в дверь, запускает тонкие щупальца повсюду, пытаясь дотянуться до Раста. Он напоминает себе, что он — обычный старик, ему не под силу с ней справиться. Рана зудит под швами, в голове — зудят воспоминания, от которых он предпочел бы избавиться, но он знает: не выйдет, они выгорят со временем, поблекнут, но останутся навсегда. Все вокруг шепчет, что если Раст убьет хоть одного педофила в дорогом костюме или кого-нибудь из тех, кто покрывает педофилов, то сможет отчистить маленький кусочек мира, все же сделает его лучше, а значит — его жизнь не будет напрасной. 

Раньше ему казалось, что «смысл жизни» — абстракция, порожденная страхом перед хаосом, но теперь Раст думает иначе. 

Иногда он сдается и, прикрыв глаза, представляет, как поднимается по темной лестнице в чужом доме, вскинув заряженный обрез; где-то рядом — племянник губернатора, троюродный кузен сенаторши, брат шерифа — убийца детей, а еще ближе — его собственные дети и жена, не знающие, кто живет с ними рядом. 

Слыша отзвуки воображаемых выстрелов в своей голове, Раст проваливается в дрему, сидя в кресле, и сон расправляет его тело, его мысли, его душу, как скомканные бумажки. 

Утром Раст снова обещает самому себе, что скоро уедет, туда, где можно не бояться тьмы и не обвинять самого себя в малодушии, туда, где оружие будет лежать на своем месте молча. На Аляске день тянется полгода, и, может, его свет выжжет хотя бы часть воспоминаний о фотографиях, о видео и аудиокассетах, найденных в домах людей, способных купить правосудие во всем штате и положить его в нагрудный карман того самого дорогого костюма, рядом с платком, пахнущим лилиями. 

Раст смотрит на облака. 

После полудня ему снова позвонит Марти и предложит ему вместе выпить или сходить в боулинг, но Раст заранее знает, что откажется.


End file.
